Black Widow DCM (S1-S1)
Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: While the Marvel Cinematic Universe is in deed canon, creative liberties have been taken with the Black Widow character, using both her MCU backstory and David Hayter's script as a basis for her backstory. Character History “I've got red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out,” - Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow Earlier Life Rumored to be somehow related to the last ruling czars of Russia, nothing else was known about Natasha Romanoff prior to November 22nd, 1984. She was just a baby when communist soldiers had set the Romanoff family Stalingrad home on fire, killing those inside including Natasha's mother who, before dying in the fire, threw her out the window to a Russian soldier. The soldier’s name was Ivan Petrovitch, and he vowed to watch over Natasha for her entire life, remaining by her side always. As Natasha grew and matured, she was raised from childhood by the USSR's "Black Widow Ops" program, rather than solely by Ivan Petrovitch. With other young orphans, she was trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she was given the Red Room's variant of the American Super Soldier Serum. While there, she was trained by the Winter Soldier AKA James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, a solider who was declared to be MIA during WWII and was picked up by the USSR to become a super solider like Bucky's friend Steve Rogers, who was known as Captain America, one of the first “super soldiers” to be produced. Each Black Widow is deployed with false memories, as well as skills, to help ensure their loyalty. By her late teenaged years, Natasha had married renowned Soviet test pilot Alexi Shostakov, whom had been one of the Red Room test subjects. When the Soviet government decided to make Alexi into their new operative, the Red Guardian, he is told that he can have no further contact with his wife. Natasha is told that he had died and not told that he was being trained as a secret agent. After some point, Natasha became a master perfect spy and assassin, having been dubbed Black Widow due to her infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She also had turned her covert espionage trade into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of Widow Bites and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and wushu training, Natasha's skill-set seems to know no bounds. This life underwent a dramatic change when she was targeted for assassination herself, and the agent sent to kill her was the similarly gifted soldier, Clinton "Hawkeye" Barton. Instead of killing her, Barton spared her life and the pair developed a lasting partnership from that moment on. Following Barton, the Black Widow was drawn into a new life as an agent of Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division (S.H.I.E.L.D. for short). Keeping an Eye on Things In May 2010, Natasha, undercover under the name of Natalie Rushman, became the new assistant for Tony Stark, who was also the iron clad superhero known as Iron Man. During the time he announced he was in-fact the superhero, Tony's life isn't as good as it appears as he faced a threat in the form of his own heart, as his Arc Reactor palladium core, a device he himself had created because of the shrapnel in his heart (which was caused by his capture of the Ten Rings terrorist group), was poisoning him and was causing him to slowly die from his reactor's toxic side-effects due to over uses of the Iron Man armor. As Natalie Rushman, she is highly educated and according to Tony did some modeling in Japan at some point. Nick Fury appointed her to keep an eye on Stark after he signed his company over to Pepper Potts, and had her posing as a replacement to Potts when she became CEO. Her identity remained secret until Fury revealed who she was during a meeting with all three present. On the day she'd arrived, Tony had told her to go into the boxing ring with Happy Hogan, whom he had been sparring against, while he'd Googled her. While she was still in the ring, Happy teased about punching her but she tackled him to the ground. She then assisted Tony while he was in Monaco. She attended Tony's birthday party and flirted with him, and he started to get suspicious about where she had come from. Natasha contacted Director Fury during Stark and Rhodey's battle in his Malibu home. She filled him on the situation; when he offers to come, she told him not to. The next day, in which Fury confronted Tony, Natasha appeared with Fury when he talked to him in Randy's Donuts after Tony was starting to become reckless, Tony was shocked when he saw her in a S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform, “firing” her on the spot, however Fury revealed her true name and Natasha was handed the needle filled with lithium dioxide and was instructed by Fury to "stick him in the neck", curing Tony for the moment. Natasha, along with Fury and fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson, went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she will stay acting as an assistant. Even after Tony learned that Natasha was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she stayed on as his assistant more to keep a eye on him than anything. After a brief conversation with Coulson about his departure to New Mexico, Natasha attended the next Stark Expo, where Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries, unveiled his new Hammer drones and the War Machine armor worn by James Rhodes. Stark also arrived uninvited in his new and improved Iron Man armor to warn Rhodes about an impending attack from Ivan Vanko. It was then that Vanko surprised everyone by remotely gaining control of both the Hammer drones and the War Machine armor. While Stark led the immediate threat of the machines away from the expo, Potts and Natasha confronted Hammer demanding to know Vanko's location. Natasha put him in a neck lock and broke one of his glasses' lenses to force his confession. She then had Happy Hogan drive her to the nearest Hammer Industries facility, where Vanko was controlling the drones. Once at the site, Natasha left Happy to deal with a lone security guard while she penetrated deep into the facility, systematically disabling many more of the security force. Vanko had already abandoned his control systems and left by the time Natasha found them. She quickly set about restoring control of the War Machine armor to Rhodes and was also able to radio tactical data, initially warning Rhodes and Stark of an incoming wave of drones, and finally another armored battle suit, this one worn by Vanko. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters with the data, she was given orders by a stressed Fury to go to Culver University and get eyes on Bruce Banner. She arrived and witnessed Banner get locked in the bridge by General Ross and his troops; Banner then transformed and a battle ensued. She called Fury and barely escaped uninjured. She revealed to Fury that she witnessed Emil Blonsky in action against the Hulk and that they enhanced him. Fury is forced to deploy Natasha to Empire State University after Ross revealed, in a short conversation, that he intended to capture Banner. She arrived too late, however, and informed Fury over the phone that Ross captured Bruce and was taking him away in a helicopter. Natasha was then ordered to make sure that Bruce didn't leave anything for Dr. Samuel Sterns, who he had recently been with, to work on. As she headed up the front steps, she witnessed Blonsky, now as Abomination, emerge from the building. She was buried in rubble, but still managed to make her way upstairs. She stumbled upon Dr. Sterns, who's mutation had elevated significantly, and his brain power had been augmented exponentially. After a brief dialogue with him, during which Sterns identified Black Widow's birth place from a hint of accent in her voice, Natasha shot him the leg. She called in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup team, and signaled her location on the roof with flares. She saw the chaos of Abomination and Hulk's battle in the distance. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, she confronted Fury, stating that all of the events going on were too much to handle. Later, she was then dispatched to Asia. An Avenging Assignment A couple of days into May of 2012, while on assignment, Natasha was in the middle of an interrogation with Georgi Luchkov, a former Russian KGB agent. She received a call from Coulson, which Natasha reveals she was actually extracting information from Luchkov. However, Coulson informs her that Barton had been compromised and she signals for Luchkov to take the phone then kicks him in the knees before eliminating the henchmen and breaking free from her restraints. She then drops Luchkov down a hole, left suspended by a chain around his ankle. Coulson then told her of her next mission; she was to approach the fugitive scientist, Bruce Banner, and enlist his aid in locating the Tesseract, a dangerous object that had fallen into the wrong hands. Even though the thought of Banner's immensely powerful alter ago terrified her, Natasha carried out the assignment with aplomb. Once arriving where Banner was currently, Natasha pays a young girl to act like her father is sick and leads Banner to a shack on the outskirts of the town. Realizing he had been duped, Natasha approaches Bruce and tells him that he needs to help them in finding the Tesseract as it emits low-levels of gamma radiation. Bruce asked her "What if I say no?". She responded saying "I'll persuade you", this was her way of saying that she had several agents outside who were ready to take on the Hulk at any given moment. After Bruce agreed, she introduced him to Steve Rogers. Her next assignment was to apprehend Loki, the Asgardian responsible for both the theft of the Tesseract and the corruption of Agent Barton. The mission was successful although it took the combined skills of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, and Natasha herself at the gun controls of a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, to subdue him. On the return trip they also encountered Loki's brother Thor, who had designs on Loki's capture of his own. Natasha's skills as an interrogator made her a prime choice for extracting information from Loki once S.H.I.E.L.D. had him in custody. She adeptly tricked the trickster into revealing valuable information, although his manipulative responses had also hit their mark, and Natasha became increasingly obsessive about finding restitution for her past. Foremost in these thoughts was her need to wrest Agent Barton from Loki's control, but she found that she didn't have to search. Instead, he found her. Barton, leading a commando team against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, caused an explosion that collapsed part of the ceiling on Natasha and Banner. This triggered Banner's transformation into the Hulk and rapidly escalated the problem of enemy infiltration to a chaotic two-front war, with Natasha barely escaping the Hulk's ferocity with her life. During the chaos she also encountered Agent Barton, and engaged him in a lengthy brawling duel that only ended when blows to his head knocked him unconscious. Loki's escape presented a fresh problem for the survivors of the attack. Natasha attended to her old partner while others counted their losses, but she was quick to join them once they had resolved to go on the offensive. Following Loki to Manhattan, Natasha and the others were confronted by the sight of a huge dimensional rift above the city. Loki's army, a horde of Chitauri warriors, came pouring through and Natasha found herself again battling in close quarters, this time against an alien foe bent on world domination. The martial arts skills and small arms of the Black Widow were ideal for battling the Chitauri in the streets, and when her own weaponry was spent, she made good use of Chitauri armaments turned on their previous owners. Eventually she captured one of their aircraft and used it to reach the top of Stark Tower where she was instrumental in dealing with the device that held the portal open, thus sealing the rift and barring the amassed forces still waiting to pass through. When the battle was over, Natasha gathered with the others to see off Thor and the captive Loki. The threat had been neutralized and for a time the world would have little need of its protectors. The others went their separate ways, while Natasha and Barton returned to S.H.I.E.L.D., ready for their next assignment. Role in DC/M RPG Series 1, Season One Regular Appearance Natasha Romanoff stands at five feet five inches tall, and weighs somewhere between one hundred and twenty to one hundred and thirdly-five pounds. She has an curvacious yet athletic body type. She has red hair, formerly long but now cut shoulder length, and has green eyes. Natasha is usually wearing casual clothing but as member of S.H.I.E.L.D., she wears a dark blue synthetic form fitting fabric that has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage, enough to have protection against edged weapons, small arms, fire and high temperatures. It also allows for limited adherence to walls, ceilings, and other flat surfaces, just as her namesake. Despite having the Red Room serum in her, Natasha sports a couple of scars on her body, including a scar on upper left arm from knife and a bullet wound on her calf. Trademark Gear Natasha always carries a pair of pistols as her on-duty side-arms, depending on what type she seems fits but has a flair in using Glocks. She also usually carries S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment, such as various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives, and explosives. However, she carries a unity belt and depending on the mission, she carries equipment like electric shock devices. She also carries various tools of the spy trade inside her wrist cartridges, such as tear-gas, flash, and smoke pellets, a Blu Tooth transmitter, and a spring-loaded cable hook. Natasha also uses a prototype laser weapon that is referred as Widow's Bite or sometimes Widow's Stings. The Widow's Bite consists of two electrostatic bracelets mounted on her wrists that are designed and equipped to discharge high amounts of electricity, capable of emitting of 30,000 volts if needed, and capable of allowing her in stunning and disorienting her enemies and even the most powerful of opponents. Powers Natasha received the Red Room's variant of the American Super Soldier Serum created by Dr. Abraham Erskine for Strategic Scientific Reserve's Operation Rebirth or Project Rebirth. Though the formula and plans were lost when Erskine was killed, the Red Room was able to re-create formula through their own biotechnology; as well as psychological conditioning that suppresses her memory of true events as opposed to implanted ones of the past. Without the aid of specially designed system suppressant drugs, attempts in remembering would result in extreme biological reactions. Sadly, the Red Room's experimentation also has rendered her body infertile, unless she takes special pills to counter this. Many of her body's physical capabilities, as a result, Natasha has been heightened to an abnormally superior athletic condition, often being compared as being greater as Olympian. Her physical strength is heightened to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Natasha's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be and heal moderately better, she is as physically tough as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Natasha is as fast as a human can be without being classified as superhuman. Natasha's natural agility is heightened to the peak of human capability, enough so that she is as agile as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. This aids her in her fighting, allowing her to be more quicker then her opponents. Her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with the peak of human efficiency and capability. Due to the Red Room serum, the white blood cells in her body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from her body, keeping her healthy and immune to most, if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Also, it takes quite a bit for Natasha to become intoxicated. While she is susceptible to disease like all other ordinary humans, her ability to resist and recover from them is heightened to the peak of human capability. This serum variant has also extended her lifespan by dramatically slowing her natural aging process. Although she is her late 20's, she will have the youthful appearance and vitality of a woman in the physical prime of her life. Category:Super Heroes Category:Federal Agents Category:Spies